No todos somos héroes
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Por mucho que los libros y las películas se empeñasen, en el mundo escaseaban los héroes. En el día a día solo había supervivientes.


**Disclaimer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia es un regalo para Aerith Sakura y espero que le guste. La he hecho con todo el amor de mi corazón. ¡Nos leemos!

* * *

**NO TODOS SOMOS HÉROES**

* * *

Sabía que estaba quedando como un cobarde, un anti-héroe. Alguien que solo pensaba en su propio bienestar, pero ¿qué había de malo en ello? Nadie había venido y le había preguntado si quería verse envuelto en una guerra, entonces ¿por qué tenía que luchar en ella? Él no era ese tipo de personas. Nunca se había visto como tal y no lo iba a fingir. No iba a arriesgar su vida cuando sabía perfectamente que no serviría de ayuda, solo oír el nombre de aquel ser despiadado le helaba la sangre, no quería saber qué pasaría si lo tuviera de frente.

Aceleró los pasos, queriendo estar fuera de Hogwarts cuanto antes.

En el fondo sentía una pizca de remordimiento al dejar a todos sus compañeros en la estacada, pero ellos habían hecho su elección.

La vida estaba llena de elecciones y cada uno elegía una opción u otra según sus ideales y su personalidad, según sus sentimientos. Él estaba siendo él mismo al elegir huir. Puede que quedara como un cobarde, puede que en el futuro le echen en cara el no haber estado en aquella guerra si es que salían victoriosos, pero, pasase lo que pasase, él había sido fiel a sí mismo. Porque, por mucho que la gente se empeñe en ser héroes, no todos lo son por naturaleza y fingir algo que no se es no es su estilo.

Puede que huir fuera una estupidez, porque, si perdían la guerra, le iban a terminar encontrando, aunque él, al ser sangre pura, siempre podría someterse al reinado de los mortífagos. No le hacía mucha gracia, pero el ser humano estaba hecho para sobrevivir, y eso es lo que él tenía que hacer, pasara lo que pasara.

Sin embargo, sabía que si ganaban la guerra, no se lo dejarían pasar tan fácilmente, seguramente se lo echaran en cara. Se rieran de él. Mentiría si dijera que le daba igual, por supuesto que le afectaría, pero había diferentes tipos de personas, y él pertenecía al grupo de cobardes.

Por mucho que se empeñasen los libros de aventuras, los cuentos en dónde los príncipes salvan a sus princesas de un gran mal, ese tipo de personajes, en la vida real, eran muy escasos, por no decir que apenas existían. ¿Enfrentarse al Mago Oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos? ¿Qué tipo de valentía estúpida era esa?

Cuando logró salir de aquel laberinto se apareció cerca de su casa. Puesto que esta había sido protegida con encantamientos por su madre y no podía aparecerse allí directamente. Dejó atrás todos los pensamientos sobre lo que dirá la gente sobre él y se centró en ver a sus padres con vida. A pesar de que su estatus de sangre les era favorable, eso no significaba que estuvieran a salvo, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que no se habían posicionado del lado de los mortífagos, aunque tampoco del lado de Harry Potter. Por decirlo de alguna manera, estaban en tierra de nadie.

Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, de hecho parecía como si no hubiera nadie en ella.

Entró, lentamente, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, con la mano agarrando con fuerza la varita en el bolsillo.

Sus pasos resonaban en el suelo según avanzaba, no oía nada más que su corazón resonar mientras caminaba. Un paso, dos, tres.

A pesar de que las luces estaban apagadas y apenas podía ver con la poca luz que entraba de la calle, recordaba perfectamente hasta el último rincón de la casa en la que se crió. Podría caminar por ella con los ojos vendados y esquivaría los muebles perfectamente.

Giró a la derecha, en dirección al salón, cuando una luz le apuntó directamente. Su primer instinto fue lanzar un hechizo, pero su mente estaba completamente en blanco. La luz le deslumbraba, evitando saber quién estaba al otro lado.

—Oh, Merlín, Zach, eres tú —sonó la voz de su abuelo que enseguida bajó la varita y le abrazó—. Hemos oído que hay una batalla en Hogwarts y temimos por ti. Menos mal que estás en casa. Ven, estamos todos en el sótano —Zach se dejó guiar por su abuelo y entraron juntos en el sótano. Allí estaba toda su familia, al menos la que estaba en Inglaterra.

Su madre, nada más verle, se lanzó a sus brazos, sus ojos estaban rojos, seguramente habría estado llorando pensando en él.

En sus brazos, Zach se sentía seguro. Rodeado por toda su familia, allí nadie entendía de héroes o de cobardes, solo querían que sus seres queridos estuvieran a salvo y juntos. Allí, Zach no sería señalado ni se reirían a su espalda. Allí se alegraban de que hubiera decidido huir como un cobarde.

Juntos, en aquel sótano, esperando cuál sería el resultado de aquella batalla que llevaba llamando a sus puertas durante los últimos casi treinta años. Sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo, sin ser preguntados si querían estar en medio de todo aquello.

Apenas hablaron, su padre propuso varias veces traer algo de comida, pero su madre no quería que saliera del sótano. Pese a que toda la batalla se estaba desarrollando en Hogwarts no quería arriesgarse a que gente, aprovechando la coyuntura, se dedicara a entrar en las casas a robar o por simple diversión.

Su abuela siempre decía que lo peor de las guerras no eran los enfrentamientos entre los dos bandos, que, mal que bien, los podías evitar si eras inteligente, si no aquella gente, a veces incluso vecinos, que aprovechaban la violencia desmesurada para atacar a todo aquel que se le pusiera por medio, con la excusa de que estaban en guerra. Gente que robaba, violaba, torturaba, simplemente por placer. Esos eran, según su abuela, el verdadero peligro. Los monstruos que habitualmente dormían en el interior de las personas y que salían a relucir con las guerras.

A la mañana siguiente, la noticia se extendió rápidamente por todo el país. El Señor Oscuro había sido derrotado. La guerra había acabado.

Zach, al saber la noticia, se preguntó cuántos de sus amigos habrían muerto en aquella batalla. Cuántas madres estarían ahora mismo llorando a sus hijos, preguntándose por qué les pasaba esto a ellas.

Miró a su madre, con una sonrisa en el rostro, abrazada a su padre, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y supo que ella se alegraba de que todos sus seres queridos estuvieran vivos.

Puede que él fuera un cobarde, puede que no estuviera hecho de la madera de la que estaban hechos los héroes, pero tenía una familia que le quería y, por muy egoísta que sonase, él quería que todos ellos estuvieran a salvo. Que él estuviera con ellos.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Creo que esto no es exactamente lo que pediste, lo siento, de verdad, pero al leer la petición esto es lo que salió. No podía escribir ninguna otra cosa sobre este personaje.


End file.
